Now it's my Time
by Alvin4love
Summary: The Chipettes got their break, now Alvin, Simon and Theodore are going to do what they do best. Traditional couples and Teenage rockstar moments.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, I'm new at this so I hope you like it.

Summary: The Chipettes got their break, now Alvin, Simon and Theodore are going to do what they do best. Traditional couples and Teenage rockstar moments.

The boys are 18 at the time. The Chipettes are 17.

Chapter One

Alvin gulped as he adjusted his hat before taking several deep breaths in before glancing up. The crowd of unfamiliar faces. He honestly had no idea why there was so many people before him. With a small glance to his left, he saw Simon with his keyboard to the side whilst his bass guitar strapped onto his back.

Simon had short brown spikey hair along with dark blue eyes. His clothes was simple and suits his personality. A pair of jean was his choice whilst he had a tee shirt with a blue jacket to keep himself warm. His face looked sort of nervous as he pressed the first few chords that signed the start of the first and the crowd started to clap in encouragement as Alvin turned to face the back of the stage to see his other brother taking a seat at the drumset that took forever to set up on the stage.

Theodore Seville was slightly larger than Alvin and Simon. But that what made the group represent all types of people. Alvin was the cool one. Simon was the smart one and Theodore was the cute one that Alvin and Simon would tease when they spent time together. Theodore was dressed in something similar to Simon except he had a green tee shirt instead of white and no jacket.

Alvin smiled at Theodore and spun his hand once as a signal check to receive a nod back from Theodore. Then the rocker that was Alvin Seville awoke inside him. Alvin grinned as the crowd cheers grew as he raised his guitar pick into the air and held it for several seconds. With a nod toward Theodore, the beat started. Theodore hitting his stride at the drums and Simon was playing the keyboard as he sang the first verse.

(Simon)

Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home

Alvin spun around on the echo of the word "home" and slashed down at his guitar as he and Simon started to sing the chorus as Alvin took over as the lead vocals of the song.

(Alvin and Simon)  
Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a toast  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The moon is on my side (Nananananana)  
I have no reason to run (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
The angels never arrived (Nananananana)  
But I can hear the choir (Nananananana)  
So will someone come and carry me home (Nananananana)

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Halfway through the song, the crowd got into the song and the noise levels became louder and louder as the fans started to sing along. All of the nerves Alvin had at the start had vanished and he started to conducted the crowd through the last chorus as the three boys finished the first song.

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight

The crowd roared and whistled as Alvin picked the microphone off his stand and raised it in the air. With a cocky smile, he yelled out. "How are we doing!" to receive a big roar back. "Okay, we are going to play the first song that I ever wrote. It's one of my favourite and I hope that you like it too."

And with that, Alvin started to start the song with the other two joining in. Alvin bounced a couple of times before he started to sing the song again.

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

Girl,you really got me now,

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing.

Girl, you really got me now,

You got me so I can't sleep at night.

Girl,you really got me now,

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing.

Oh yeah, you really got me now.

You got me so I can't sleep at night.

You really got me (Oh!)

You really got me (Yeah!)

You really got me

Come on! Please, don't ever let me be,

I only wanna be by your side.

Come on Girl!

Please, don't ever let me be,

I only wanna be by your side.

Girl,you really got me now.

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing, Yeah

Oh yeah, you really got me now.

You got me so I can't sleep at night.

You really got me (Yeah!)

You really got me (oh!)

You really got me

Ohhhh...

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

[Instrumental]

Girl,you really got me now.

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing.

Girl, you really got me now.

You got me so I can't sleep at night.

Oh Girl,you really got me now.

You got me so I don't know what I'm doing, Yeah.

Oh yeah, you really got me now.

You got me so I can't sleep at night.

You really got me (Oh!)

You really got me (Oh!)

You really got me

Whoa!

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!

As the song finished, Alvin slided down onto his knees and entered a powerful solo before ending the song with the powerful note. The crowd roared again as the Chipmunks bursted into the next song.

**Three Hours Later**

Alvin smiled as the club owner handed over the money and shook his hand before bouncing over to the stage. "Payday. It's tastes so sweet." sang Alvin jokily as he climbed back onto the stage and over to Simon and Theodore. He fanned the money in glee before splitting it into thirds and handing out his brothers share. "Honestly, this gig was awesome. Three hundred bucks for one night plus the drinks. Piece of cake."

The club was nearly empty apart from a few people who were chatting around as most of the teens had scattered off to what remains of the night.

"Yeah. It must have been one of our best crowds." said Theodore as he fished out his wallet and slid the cash into its pouch.

"Nothing could beat the farmers convention at that field three years ago." countered Alvin with a grin.

"Speak for yourself. I was still fishing pieces of mud out of my hair weeks after that happened." said Simon as he counted the notes that Alvin had given him. "I still don't get how I got covered in mud on stage. Oh wait, I have Alvin for a brother who thought it would be a great idea to challenge all the farmers for a mudpie fight."

"Like I said. Great times." grinned Alvin whilst adjusting his red hat. "Anyway, are you guys going to the party tomorrow. Dave told me he was doing a roast."

"That's more of a reason not to go to the party. Dave always screws up the cooking." said Theodore with a smile.

"Yeah, but Claire's going to be there. She can cook." said Alvin as he picked up his guitar and placed it into the case. The chat between the three brothers was interrupted as a person dressed in a bizarre fashion got up from his nearby table.

"Hey. Are you guys the Chipmunks?" said the guy. His square glasses hid his eyes and a small smile could be seen on his face.

"Yeah. Who's asking?" snarled Alvin in annoyance. The man just responded by pulling out a small white card and passing it to Alvin.

**Ian Hawke**

**Jett Records**

**Mass Producer**

Alvin's eyes went wide as he passed it to Simon and Theodore whose eyes also widen in shock. "You work for Jett Records?"

"Yeah. I am responsible for the company and its artists. So have you got five minutes?" smirked the bald headed man.

Five minutes later, all three of the chipmunks were sat at the table with a couple cans of soda and Ian standing before them. "Here's the thing. In the last few years, one band has been controlling the market. The chipettes. My business is down in sales because most people spend their hard earned cash on listening to those chicks. Therefore I sent out a few scouts around the world, looking for something similar. A rival to compete with them. One of them comes back with a group of three boys. You guys. So I sent another guy to have a look at you again. He also says good things about you." Ian at that moment. "So here's what I know of you. You have a good sound. I also know your names, but I don't know anything else about you. I want to change that. So bring your agent and yourself down to my office on Monday and we can have a group talk."

"Agent?" muttered Theodore to Simon and Alvin who also frowned. They've never needed an agent due to them running the band by themselves.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ian with a smile to the boys.

"Yeah. How about we skip the office and the agent talk and work out the details now." said Alvin with an arrogant smile. "Set me and my bros a target and we'll see what we can do."

"My wish for what I want from you is simple. Beat the Chipettes as the number one band in the world." said Ian with a small frown.

Alvin glanced down at Simon and Theodore who glanced back at him. Both of them watching him for his next few words. The question was clearly seen in Alvin's eyes and Simon nodded whilst Theodore gave a small smile.

"Ian. I think that you have your band." said Alvin with a wide grin as he sat back into the chair and relaxed.

"Welcome to Jett records." said Ian with a chuckle as the tensions that were in the air fell and all four of the people started to talk casually and relax.

- And this is how it starts. Hope you all like it. See ya later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dave sat at the head of the large table, staring at the three boys that he had raised from their preschool years when Vinny had unfortunately passed away. However, they had all gone on with their lives. Sure, they had a few tough spots in terms of finance, but that lead to the three boys joining together in music and doing shows to help all four of them out.

Yet he never imagined missing one show for a date with his wife would lead to this. Whilst all three boys had moved out to chase up their own interest in college and apprenticeships, they still did the shows to stay in touch.

Alvin had passed School with average grades and instead of going to college like his two brothers, he grabbed a nearby flat and got a apprenticeship as a car engineer and modifier. It was a good job for him and he had a great passion for it. He once told Dave that he loved doing it because of the feeling of getting a job done and he always wanted operating on his own free will.

Simon attended Stanford University and was currently getting a major in Biology and another Major in Music. He was currently on target to hit the high grades of each course and if he continues, he would walk out with both degrees in a bag along with a smile.

Theodore was studding several styles of cuisine at a four star restaurant whose boss, Mike, meet the chipmunk boy at the age of twelve and took him in his business after seeing the skill that Theodore possessed. Theodore had been mentioned in several local reviews and was a one to watch according to the local food critics.

And that was where Dave's confusion lay. He sighed before saying, "Fellas, I don't understand. You all have great career prospects at what you are doing. Why are you doing this now?"

Alvin started first. "Dave, you know me since I was a kid. All my life, I wanted to be a rock star and it was only until High school where I thought my chances were slim at best and started to take my studies seriously enough to get this job as an engineer." Alvin's eyes and hands expressed the passion that Alvin had for this chance and Dave had to softly smile at his adopted eldest.

"Okay, Alvin I understand. But Simon, Theodore. Why are you doing this?" said Dave.

Theodore straightens first and with a confidence rarely seen said, "My course is through the day and I don't work evenings. Also, when I spoke to Mike and he encourages me to do this and left the option of me coming back open. I thought that I can do this and if it fails, fall back on to the restaurant." said Theodore with a small smile.

"Simon?" asked Dave as he turned to his second eldest.

"Stanford is hardly cheap, Dave and if this works, I can pay off any debts that I make along with getting my degrees. I calculated it all in and it all makes sense to do this." Dave still looked worried so Simon put the final point that all three boys were thinking. "Dad, what if it all works out? No more money problems. We have the chance of putting our music out there and see the world. The dreams that we had when we were kids? It will be reborn and renewed as we have the times of our lives."

Dave sighed again and looked at all three of his boys. "If you say that you can do it, then do it."

A crash then happened in the kitchen and all fours boys glanced at each other before rushing into the small kitchen to find Claire sitting on her butt, the small carton of milk spilling all over the brown wooden floor. The bags had clearly split and the contents were scattered about. "Sorry for the scare guys." said the blonde haired woman with a small grin as she struggled back to her knees and started to pick up the shopping items off the floor whilst Theodore walked off to fetch a mop. "So what did I miss?" she asked as she placed parts of the content on the working station.

"We convinced Dave to allow us to try and become world famous." announced Alvin.

Claire nodded, not listening and she said "That's nice Alvin." before the words proceed through her heads and her eyes widen as she turned to face the grinning boys, shock written across her face.

"You've what?" she cried.

Alvin grinned as he turned to Simon. "You explain, little bro. She trusts you more."

0000

Ian Hawke was at the entrance of the recording studio. He grinned as he waited for his three new favourite boys in the whole wide world. Alvin was the first to appear, his guitar case in his hands. He was dressed in a set of dark jeans and an AD DC tee shirt that was ripped down at the bottom and a zip up red hoodie. A set of shades covered his eyes as he slipped a key set into his pocket.

"Alvin. My Lead Singer! Where's Simon and Theodore?" said Ian with a grin as he looked for his brothers.

"Theodore had to go and get Simon from Uni. Mr Perfect hasn't passed his driving test yet." said Alvin with a small smile.

Ian chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Alvin's shoulders and started to guide the Chipmunk through the building until they reached the recording studio. Banks of switches and buttons lay before Alvin and it was all placed before a large screen of glass that blocked off the room where the Chipmunks would record the first album of their life.

However, the pair weren't alone. Several cameras were placed around the room with a man operating them at the switches along with another man who stood up and walked over to Alvin and Ian.

"So you are Ian's new project? I'm Alex. I will be working with you as the mixer. I will also be responsible in helping you in whatever way I can with the muse and all of that funky stuff." he said. Alex was a blond human with bright blue eyes and an easy going smile. He and Alvin gave a small fist bump before Alvin started to check out the recording room where all the microphones were. Several more cameras could be seen.

"Yo, Ian. What's with the cameras?" He called out as he put down his guitar case and from it pulled out a pad of paper and a pen before pulling out the guitar that he nicknamed the Black Beauty. It was a Fender Custom shop master built guitar and it set Alvin back two stupid money making schemes and over 3000 dollars. It was the pride of Alvin's life.

"For the fans, Alvin. We'll record sessions and send out small cuts of the time we spend together. Starting to get a fan base by showing clips of the band and jamming sessions."

"So basically trailers." said Alvin as he gingerly pulled his guitar out and plugged it in as Simon and Theodore walked into the door.

Minutes later, after the introductions and set up, the boys were standing in a circle. Each with their choice of instrument in their hands. Alvin's was his Guitar, Theodore on his drums and Simon divided between a keyboard and bass guitar.

They all had been hooked up with amps set to Alvin's and his brothers' demand. "Okay. Let's start off with a fan's favourite. Remember guys, we only have sixteen songs on this CD. Let's make it count." said Alvin as he gently strummed the strings, making sure that the guitar was fully tuned.

"Good luck, guys." muttered Simon to the slight smiles of Alvin and Theodore before Theodore started to gently tab out a beat before gaining power on his hits as Alvin and Simon joined in on the guitars and vocals.

**It's time to make it happen  
It's time to make you laughin'  
I hope a new chain reaction  
Starting here with you**

Whilst they played, Ian's smile grew bigger and bigger as the track started to record. Alex smiled as he moved the switches and volume to mix the Chipmunk's sound before he turned to face Ian. "I see you weren't lying to me, Ian."

Ian's just smirked as he put his feet up and closed his eyes just to listen to the music. The tune that the Chipmunks would title "Bring it on." carried on playing as the Chipmunk started to record their album.

0000

Two Months Later

Location: Rolling Stone Photo-shoot

Alvin groaned as he sat in a dressing room with a hairdresser called Candy behind him. The woman was about fifty years old and had greying hair, but a sweet smile. He felt a wet comb run through his hair as the hairdresser tried to make his hair stand up. He was dressed in the outfit that he would mostly wear on stage if the band would go on stage. The black jeans and a red tee shirt was the main article of clothing he had whilst he could choose between the jackets he wore.

Candy stood back with a giggle as she said. "That's it Alvie!"

Alvin grinned back as he quickly raised out onto the scene of the shoot. The walls were covered in a bright white paint and was filled with several lights that was all pointing at one wall where his brothers were waiting for him.

"Finally escaped Candy, Alvin?" said Simon with a grin.

"Shut up, Simon." muttered Alvin. Simon grinned as he knew that was going on. Candy was fixed on Alvin, which was a problem for Alvin because he didn't want to go out with a fifty year old and therefore choose to ignore the woman and her small attempts at flirting.

Theodore just rolled his eyes as Ian approached, allowing his brothers to have a small moment of banter between them.

"Okay, Boys. Last thing we need before we can go on mass production. A decent photo shoot and an interview. Alvin, you are the centre. Simon and Theo, take the sides." The Chipmunks quickly took their positions as Alvin was handed his guitar by a assistant. "Alvin, I want a stance that you take when you play. Theodore, I want you to flip a drumstick in the air. Simon, Lean on Alvin's shoulder with your arm."

Several hours later, the shoot was done with at least two hundred pictures on camera. The Chipmunks were now on a couch and facing the interview.

After the first few minutes which were the icebreaker, it got interesting. The interview, taken by a girl called Sally who looked around twenty eight years old, asked the question about the Chipmunks childhood.

Simon opened his mouth to answer, Alvin got there first. "It was an entertaining time for us. The three of us had a different interest when it came to our education. I was the class clown and Simon spent most of his time trying to keep me out of trouble. Teddy here would try and stop Simon from murdering me as I screw up several times."

"Several times?" asked Simon, his eyebrow rising.

"Fine, most of the time." corrected Alvin with a grin. "Simon and Theodore were kinda like my shrinks. Simon got a monocle."

"Alvin, that was for my lazy eye that I had at fourteen." said Simon with a sigh.

"You gave me a prescription for sleep." chipped in Theodore.

"I remember that." laughed Alvin.

"What is this? Pick on Simon day?" asked Simon with a small smile.

"I thought that was every day." said Alvin with a mocking confused face. Alvin and Theodore then started to laugh as Simon glared at the two chipmunks although the twitch of a smile could be seen on Simon's lips.

The interview then re-entered the conversation. "Sounds like a fun household to be in then."

Alvin turned his attention back. "Yeah, I guess so. We didn't really have much money at the time. I guess that's how the three of us started the band. We just wanted to play our guardian back. He gave us the confidence to do this. If it wasn't for Dave, I won't be the munk I was today."

* * *

So this chapter shows the Chipmunks getting ready. Next chapter, I will explore the way that interview gets the chipmunk attention from everyone in the business as they produce their first album on mass production.

A4L Out


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The tourist destination of New York was host to over forty seven million tourist, both foreign and from its own country. Major destinations include the Empire State Building, Ellis Island, Broadway theatre productions, museums such as the Metropolitan Museum of Art, and other tourist attractions including Central Park, Washington Square Park, Rockefeller Center, Times Square, luxury shopping along Fifth and Madison Avenues, and events such as the Tribeca Film Festival, and free performances in Central Park at Summerstage and Delacorte Theater. The Statue of Liberty is a major tourist attraction and one of the most recognizable icons of the United States.

And it was at the Statue of Liberty where you could find three chipmunk boys leaning against the railings.

Alvin, Simon and Theodore were on a break away from the studio after a long night at Jett Records that saw the first song and video released onto the World Wide Web. All three boys had their phones turned off to avoid any calls and alerts to what was happening.

As they looked over the water at the island, Simon spoke. "Did you know that the statue is a gift to the United States from the people of France."

"No." said Alvin with a sigh. A few bags of tiredness can be seen under his eyes and the bright sunshine wasn't helping. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "I can't believe this. First chance to see New York and I can barely stand."

Theodore was resting on the railings and he had his eyes closed. Simon turned to look at him with his own tired eyes. "Theodore?" No answer came as Simon looked closer. "Alvin. I think he's asleep."

"Really?" he asked, looking around for a place to get some coffee. Catching a glimpse of a nearby café across the street, he pointed it out. "I'm going to get a coffee. Wanna come."

"I'd stay here with Theo. Get me a french roast and get Theodore something that might wake him up for an hour or two." said Simon. Alvin nodded as he walked off to the café.

Within minutes, Alvin had entered the café and was at the front of the cue. "Hi, can I get two French Roast and a half caff coffee to takeaway. Add a red bull onto that and that will be all."

The server nodded as she went off to get it. Alvin watched as she poured the drinks out of the coffee's machine before she came back with a red bull can and the three cups of coffee. She glanced up at Alvin and her eyes widen. "Hey, aren't you the guy off that chipmunk song?"

"What chipmunk song?" said Alvin as he took the cups after placing the money on the side.

"The song that been playing on the radio all day. The one that's gets into your head. Bring it on or something like that." said the server. Alvin could only help but let a small smile come on to his face. "Oh my god, you are, aren't you." squealed the girl in joy.

"Thanks for the coffee." said Alvin as he picked up the drinks and made an exit. He frowned as he walked over to his brothers again. "Take this. I've waited long enough." Alvin pulled out his Iphone 4 and turned it back on. After waiting for the phone to switch back on, he pulled up Twitter and tapped in the word "Chipmunks" and as he was about to press enter, he glanced at the trends and his eyes widen. "Simon. We are trending."

"What?" said Simon as he walked over to Alvin's side and looked down. "We are trending?"

Alvin was silent as he tapped the screen over the word "Chipmunks" and with a flash, brought up the page and the first tweet said "Boy Chipmunks going Viral?"

"Viral? Is that good?" said Simon as he faced Alvin.

"Could be." said Alvin as he started to skim through the tweets. Tweets such as _OMG! Chipmunks Rock!_ or _Who's the hottie in red in that Chipmunk Video? _There was even a tweet that showed off the Itunes top forty and Bring it on was sitting in number fifteen.

Alvin and Simon shared a glance before Alvin started to chuckle as he sank to floor and rested against the railings as Simon shook Theodore to wake him up and told him what they found out.

Alvin then felt a trickle of water run down his furry cheek and he raised a hand to find a wet tear running down. "We made it big." Alvin muttered to himself before chuckling to himself as he thought one sentence.

"_I'm a rockstar."_

00000

And it didn't end after one day. It carried on and on and on. For two days, the chipmunks were trending. Alvin's official twitter account gained over ten million followers in one day and a small group of fans had started to form around the Chipmunks hotel. Then the interview of the band was placed on the mass market and sold out quickly, everyone wanted to know more about the Chipmunks.

And one of those copies ended up in a mansion in the heart of a Beverly Hills estate where a blond chipette was reading. Surrounded by the clean and bold modern interior, Eleanor Miller smiled as she read through the magazine that she picked up whilst shopping. She normally buys it for Brittany who loved the magazine due to it normally had a small feature on her.

However for a rare time, Eleanor was reading it for a change as she looked down at the picture and one green cladded chipmunk boy. A small tint of red flushed into her cheeks as she pictured meeting the drummer and running her hands through her hands through that hair.

A bang of a door shutting and Eleanor looked up before placing the magazine on the glass table due to Brittany's unpredictable nature. The panic died as she saw her sister Jeanette walked into the room. Jeanette had only jeans and a pretty purple turtleneck on her body.

"Hey Jean." called Eleanor from her spot on the couch, the blush still hasn't died yet.

"Hey Ellie." called back Jeanette before she caught sight of her sister's blush. "Am I interrupting something." she asked.

"No. Why?" said Eleanor a bit too quickly. Jeanette eyebrow just raised.

"Ellie. The last time you were that red was the time where you meet those teenage boys in Phoenix." said Jeanette with a smile.

"Fine. Come over here." said Eleanor as she picked up the magazine and flicked through the pages until she reached the Chipmunk's interview. "Check them out." she said with a smile.

Jeanette flicked through the four page interview and then glanced at the picture. "Cute." she said. "Simon looks a little dreamy."

"No way, that drummer, Theodore is hot as well." said Eleanor, defending her new crush.

"What are you guys talking about?" came their older sister who walked through the door armed with several shopping bags on her arms and her sunglasses covering her aqua blue eyes. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail. "I heard the words Theodore and hot. Who's Theodore?"

Eleanor and Jeanette shared a look before Eleanor lifted up the magazine and showed it to Brittany. Brittany's eyebrow rose in interest as she put down her bags and took the magazine and glanced that the page that Eleanor had it on.

A small frown appeared on her lips at first before a small tint of red clouded her cheeks as she read on and on before a small smile appeared on her face.

"Girls. I think we may have a bit of competition this year." Brittany said with a grin.

00000

Alvin glanced around stage as he stood at the centre of it and looked over the Madison Square Garden. "Guys. This place is awesome." he shouted. Simon and Theodore looked up from their setting up work to look at the red cladded chipmunk. "Just one thing. How do we put the word out?" as he turned to Ian, the bald headed man's fashion sense hasn't improved and his choice of glasses was a bit dodge to stay the least.

"Don't worry about that. As this is the first show after the massive raise in PR, we need to make sure we have the audience to back it. So for one show, we'll charge tickets at a price of twenty dollars. That should bring the crowds and we'll broadcast it live on a stream free." said Ian.

"How many should that bring?" said Alvin.

"God knows. But if the song is as popular as they say and it's cheap for a live view. We should look at a sell-out, boys." Ian explained with a clap on Alvin's back before he walked off.

This stragey proven to be the right one as the Chipmunk show quickly sold out and the seats were filled to full capacity. Signs of support from the fans were held in the air and the cheers and scream were coming to the three boys in the backstage dressing room.

Alvin was checking his guitar for the tenth time. Thedore was getting a jug of water placed behind the drums so that he could have a drink during the show whilst Simon was getting the final touch up on his hair before the show. As the curtains start to raise, the three boys got in a group hug before Theodore went first. The sight of the youngest chipmunk raised the noise levels of the crowd even louder as Theodore waved as the cameras settled on him. With a quick bow, he took his place on the drums as Simon followed which caused the same thing to happen again.

Alvin by then was bouncing on the sidelines as Simon reached his postion on the right hand side of the stage and then the lights killed themselves, causing the entire stage to fall into the dark light.

Alvin then raced onto the stage under the cover of the dark and took his position at the bottom of the raised platform where Theodore's drums were set. Under the darkness, Simon found his keyboard and played a few keys as a spotlight appeared.

Alvin entered the spotlight and raised his arms as he soaked in the loud screams and cheers with a swagger of arrogance. He then gripped the microphone and raised it to his lips as Simon carried on playing.

**We hope you enjoy your stay  
It's good to have you with us  
Even if it's just for the day**

We hope you enjoy your stay  
Outside the sun is shining  
It seems like heaven ain't far away

It's good to have you with us  
Even if it's just for the day

Alvin nodded his head a little as Simon finished the intro music before swinging the guitar from off his back. Taking a stance, Alvin raised a hand and yelled "Are you ready for this?" The crowd screamed back a yes which got another smirk from Alvin. "Simon. Theodore. Bring the noise."

Simon and Theodore started to play as Alvin brought his hand down and the trio started to play the song.

**I reside in 209, you're in 208  
You moved in last Friday night,  
and I just couldn't wait  
So I tried to call across the hall,  
to ask you out someday  
But a lineup formed outside your door, and I was way too late**

**[CHORUS]**  
**Well I'd rather start off slow**  
**This whole thing's like**  
**some sort of race**  
**Instead of winning what I want**  
**I'm sitting here in second place**

**Because somewhere**  
**the one I wanna be with's**  
**with somebody else**  
**Oh god, I wanna be that**  
**someone that you're with**  
**I wanna be that someone**  
**that you're with**  
**And I can talk about it all day long**  
**'til I run out of breath**  
**But I still wanna be that**  
**someone that you're with**  
**I've got to be that**  
**someone that you're with**  
**And I'm pacing by the phone**  
**'Cause I hate to be alone**  
**And if you're out there with him**  
**somewhere and just about to kiss**  
**God I wanna be that**  
**someone that you're with**

**Well I hear your favorite songs**  
**you sing along with everyday**  
**And I borrow things that**  
**I don't need for conversation sake**  
**Last night I heard your key,**  
**it hit your lock at 4 AM**  
**Instead of being out with me**  
**you must be out with them**

**[CHORUS]**

**Because somewhere the one**  
**I wanna be with's**  
**with somebody else**  
**Oh god, I wanna be that**  
**someone that you're with**  
**I wanna be that**  
**someone that you're with**  
**And I can talk about it all day long**  
**'til I run out of breath**  
**But I still wanna be that**  
**someone that you're with**  
**I've got to be that**  
**someone that you're with**  
**And I'm pacing by the phone**  
**'Cause I hate to be alone**  
**And if you're out there with him**  
**somewhere and just about to kiss**  
**God, I wanna be that**  
**someone that you're with**

As they approached the climax, Alvin jumped down from the stage with the mic and stood on the security barrier that separates the fans from the stage. The ones closest to Alvin screamed and tried to grab at his jeans and legs, but Alvin was hooked as the spotlight shined only on him as Simon and Theodore stopped playing.

**Well somewhere the one  
I wanna be with's  
with somebody else  
Oh god, I wanna be that  
someone that you're with**

Alvin blew a kiss to the crowd before heading back onto the stage as Simon and Theodore resumed.

**And I can talk about it all day long  
'til I run out of breath  
But I still wanna be that  
someone that you're with  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with  
And I'm pacing by the phone  
'Cause I hate to be alone  
And if you're out there with him  
somewhere and just about to kiss  
God, I've got to be that  
someone that  
I wanna be that someone that  
I've got to be that  
someone that you're with**

On the final drum hit, a set of bangs went off around the stage whilst the Chipmunk raised their hands into the air and soaked in the cheers of the crowd. Alvin walked out and made sure that all of the attention was on him.

"We are the Chipmunks from LA." he yelled out. "We've waited a long time for this moment so thank you. Thank you for coming out tonight. Let's make tonight the beginning of something big. My name is Alvin and these are my brothers Simon and Theodore. Let's rock."

The crowd responsed with cheers from inside the stadium and the people watching the concert online were glued to their screens as the Chipmunks continued with their set.

* * *

There's chapter 3. Please review.


End file.
